robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruf Ruf Dougal
Ruf Ruf Dougal was a robot that competed in Series 5 and Series 6 of Robot Wars. It was visually based on the character Dougal from the television series The Magic Roundabout, and its weapon was a unique flywheel-driven reciprocating spike machined from a Ford Fiesta driveshaft. The flywheel also acted as a stabilizer, making Ruf Ruf Dougal very difficult to flip over, as demonstrated in its first battle against Gemini. The frame was built out of a radiator and half a barrel, with a head made from two crash helmets. Ruf Ruf Dougal was also covered in highly flammable fur (which, according to the Robot Wars Magazine, was loft insulation), which proved to be a great spectacle when it was set alight in the arena. To prevent the fire spreading to the internals, the team added a fire blanket beneath the fur, which proved prudent when Dougal survived its battle in Series 6 despite being completely engulfed in flame. At the Series 5 qualifiers, Ruf Ruf Dougal beat Pendragon, then lost its second qualifier against Panic Attack. Dougal fought Anarchy, Brutus Maximus, and Mr Nasty at the Series 6 qualifiers. It lost the battle, but was given a discretionary place to qualify regardless. The team did not return for Series 7, and the robot was sold online. Robot History Series 5 Newcomers Ruf Ruf Dougal faced clusterbot Gemini from the very experienced Team Mace in the first round. The twins tried and failed multiple times to flip over Dougal, before the CO2 gas vents from the arena floor blew away one of its decorative ears. After some of its Kevlar armour started to peel off, the removable link fell out. Dougal was left immobilised, allowing one half of Gemini to eventually turn it over. Without waiting for Refbot to come in and count it out, Sir Killalot picked up the upturned machine with its claw and dumped it out of the arena. Series 6 Ruf Ruf Dougal's tail caught fire early on in its first and only battle of Series 6, and the entire coat of fur was burnt to a crisp. Despite this, it miraculously survived for a judges' decision. Throughout the battle, Dougal was attacked by the axe of Cyrax, and after Tetanus pitted Weld-Dor, Tetanus ganged up with Cyrax against Dougal. The judges unsurprisingly went for Cyrax and Tetanus, so Dougal left the competition with the already pitted Weld-Dor 3. Results |} construction.jpg|The original Ruf Ruf Dougal during construction, before being decorated DougalQualifiers.jpg|Ruf Ruf Dougal as it appeared at the Series 5 qualifiers Ruf Ruf Dougal Series 5 qualifier burnt.jpg|Dougal after its battle against Panic Attack during the Series 5 qualifiers. benchs5.jpg|Ruf Ruf Dougal in the Pits during Series 5 s6pits.jpg|Ruf Ruf Dougal in the pits during the Series 6 qualifiers Ruf ruf dogal qualifier slash.jpg|Dougal's coat, having been slashed by the blades of Brutus Maximus at the Series 6 qualifiers. afterfight.jpg|Ruf Ruf Dougal, badly burnt after defeat in Series 6 Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-4: Did not enter *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Did not enter External Links The Ruf Ruf Dougal Website Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots from Oxfordshire Category:Robots that debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 4 Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Animal Based Robots